jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Automaton Clock
|Romaji = Ōtomaton Kurokku|Other Names = Weapon Schematics of Ancient Civilization|Type = Sacred gear|Forms = Watch Balance Breaker: Ultra Akashic Records|Abilities = Allows User to create complex machinery from their mind.|Wielder(s) = Shoda Ichimoji}}Automaton Clock(古代文明の兵器回路図;Ōtomaton Kurokku), also known as Weapon Schematics of Ancient Civilization, is the Sacred gear of Shoda Ichimoji, the pawn of Lavinia Allocer in the DxD: Black continuity. A high-tier creation-type Sacred Gear, it allows the user to create complex machinery and weapons from the user's mind. Summary At first believed to be an 'special ability' of Shoda, dubbed Alexandria that allowed him to memorize the B/W/H sizes and "hotness rating" of the girls of Kuoh Academy. After his death and reincarnation as a devil, this ability is revealed to be a Sacred Gear. Appearance Automaton Clock takes the form a clockpunk-styled, silver glove and watch over the User's right hand, with brass steampunk decorations. In it's balance breaker form, it takes the form a dark cloak mantle with ancient runes inscribed onto it. Abilities Automaton Clock's main ability is the power to create complex machines from the user's mind and materialize them for a limited time use a day. After eating the Fruit of Truth, Shoda unlocked his Balance Breaker form, Ultra Akashic Record( , lit. Legendary Battle armament) which is an number of godly armaments downloaded from the fruit into his mind, then into his Sacred Gear. Forms Automaton Clock The original form of the sacred gear, it has the ability to create complex machines from the user's mind and materialize them for a limited time use a day, that takes the form of an silver clockpunk-watch. *'Alexandria' ( , lit. Great Library) - Shoda's first unlocked this ability pre-series, and used it unknowingly to store folders on all the B/W/H sizes and "hotness rating" of all the girls at his school (Zenjirou and Takeshi dubbed it his "Hammerspace"). When Shoda fully awakened his Sacred Gear, he could pull out any book he desired that had already been stored their previously. *'Jericho' ( , lit. Keys of Infinity) - Shoda had previous unlocked this pre-series, but didn't show this off until Volume 4, after revealing his Scared gear. With it, he could scan any lock and cause it to open by psychically manipulating the mechanism inside. After fully awakening, he could even create locks to seal away barriers. It is theorized that he could probably use it to read people's minds, but no one would let him try. *'Luxor' ( , lit. Psionic Turret) - Downloaded after defeating Marut; after his Sacred gear clashed with Sands, the gear creates an heavy gun for him to wield at close range, however the weapon only lasts for thirty seconds on continual usage before it automatically disassembles. *'Axum' ( , lit. ), also known as the Hyperspace Missile. Downloaded after defeating Marut; after his Sacred gear clashed with Sands, the gear created the long range missiles to strike him as he pulled away out of reach. The weapon lasted for thirty seconds with six launches every ten seconds before it automatically disassembled. *'Jerusalem' ( , lit. ), also known as the Anti-Material Rifle. Downloaded after a test match against Galeus' sword, Garncoch; the weapon is shaped like a anti-material sniper rifle. Unlike his previous downloads, this weapon doesn't have a time limit and only disassembles when it runs out of bullets. After its first use, it became Shoda's primary weapon in battle other then his magic seals. *'Damascus' ( , lit. Defensive Armor) - Downloaded after a test match against Sarakiel's sword, Aunweor; this weapon lasts as long as the user is under attack and only disassembles after the threat is gone or the durability is broken. After its first use, Shoda always equips it before engaging in battle. *'Megiddo' ( , lit. Anti-Dragon Artillery) - Downloaded after facing Zenjirou's second Juggernaut Drive activation; this weapon is specially designed to destroy dragons, shaped as an Anti-Aircraft turret, the weapon disassembles after sustaining considerable damage. *'Babylon' ( , lit. Supremacy Cannon) - Created and modeled on the Longinus Smasher, Shoda invented it by combining Luxor, Axum and Megiddo together using Alexandria to create the schematics, and Jericho to lock them together. Due to its immense fire power, Shoda can only fire it once before the whole thing disassembles. Balance Breaker: Ultra Akashic Records Shoda's subspecies Balance Breaker for Automaton Clock, it allows Shoda to create godly weapons downloaded from the fruit of Truth. * Eden ( , lit. Orb of Obedience) - An orb that creates multiple mirage copies of himself to attack enemies. When a copy is destroyed, the light causes a sudden psycho-epileptic epidemic to all surrounding foes. * Avalon ( , lit. Sword of Domination) - A sword that can generate electricity through the blade and even act as a lightning rod. Capable of cutting through most metals with ease due to the high temperature of the blade * Shangri-la ( , lit. Shroud of Life) - A cloth that drapes over the user's shoulders, capable of quickly closing up wounds after they appear once blood drips onto it. * Arcadia ( , lit. Staff of Oppression) - A staff that alters the contours of the field, raising and lowering key areas and shaping any environment to the wielders desire. * El Dorado ( , lit. Ring of Repelling) - A ring that can reflect and block incoming attacks. Trivia * The image in question is based on False Berserker's watch form from Fate/Strange Fake. The weapons created by the Sacred Gear are based on Yuu Mononobe's Akashic Records from the Juuou Mujin no Fafnir series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Sacred Gears (Black)